


Marry Me

by PrettyLily (MissCrookshanks)



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrookshanks/pseuds/PrettyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was listening to 'Marry Me' by Train, and it was really pretty (I love the song) and this was inpired by that. I am really into songfics, so it's really not a surprise. *Shrug*</p></blockquote>





	Marry Me

Draco stood between Harry and Ron, fingering the small box in his pocket. He was finally going to ask her, and Harry and Ron were there to make sure he didn’t chicken out.

“You ready to seal it?” Harry asked him.

“Wouldn’t that be marriage?” Draco’s eyes moved up slowly.

“Dude, you’re practically married once you tell her it’s her forever,” Ron chuckled.

“Oh,” Draco said, starting to tug at his ear.

“Hey, look, here come the girls,” Harry said, pushing Draco towards Luna. “You’re up.”

Luna stopped in front of Draco and watched as he knelt down for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Marry Me' by Train, and it was really pretty (I love the song) and this was inpired by that. I am really into songfics, so it's really not a surprise. *Shrug*


End file.
